star_seekers_blockatefandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Guide
The Ultimate Guide is not finished. About The Ultimate Guide will help you find all stars, think that this is a 100% Walkthrough. We wont go in order of stars, we will go in order of closest star so you can get a fast experience. so, lets start, shall we? Lobby You'll spend the least amount of time here. as soon as you spawn in, go to shiny woods. Shiny Woods As soon as you spawn in, turn around and behind the menu there should be a red cobble. after that, go for Star #1. then go for star #2. after that, go inside the water and there will be a tree nearby it with a wood sample. get that then make a Beeline for the Blue roof House, then get star #3 inside of it. climb the back of the blue house to get the 1st red star. go to the cave, go ontop of it then get the 2nd red star. then go inside of the cave. walk all the way to the boss, then do the boss. after doing the boss, finish the quest (the NPC standing infront of the Purple Roof house.) then reset and go to new Blox-ton City. New Blox-ton City Spawning in, go behind the statue and do the obby, getting the top hat star. then, jump off and go inside the door church, where you will get the red cobble. after that, go for the sewers, getting the cameo star and the red star. go up the opposite way, then go in the door of the grey house. go to your right to get the star, then fall off, go in the door again, go to your left to get the other star. then fall off the back to go inside the green building, get the red star then go outside of the green building then go past Jacob until you see a crack in the road.go in that, get the star then reset and battle Fewkz. after battling Fewkz, go up the green building to get the soda can. then reset and go to the menu. Dry Desert Spawning in, get ontop of the giant cactus, get the star, get ontop of the temple, get the bottle, go behind the temple, get the star, go to the orc, finish the quest, go to the orc god, finish the quest, go inside of the temple, do the maze to find the red key and red cobble, find the red door, defeat the boss, then reset and go to lobby. Magma Mountain Spawning in, go straight for the cave, get the star, go to the corner of the cave, get the cameo star, then reset and go for the quest. after doing that, go in the volcano, get the star, go ontop of the volcano, get the star, fight the boss, then reset and go to lobby. Mad Monster Mosh Pit Spawning in, go towards Euan's grave but go over it, get the 1st key. after that, go inside the house, go straight into the boxes to get the 2nd key and a star. after that, go on the stairs, find the odd colour out to get the next star. go up the stairs, go in the purple washroom, 2nd stall, to get the 3rd key. go to the bar to get the next star. then go up the washrooms to get the other star. after that, go to the door to fight the boss. reset, then go to lobby. Funky Forest Make your way out of the place you are stuck in when you spawn, find the house with the non-open door and take the star. after that, go to the wood guy and finish the quest. get the axe and star. after that, go to your left and finish the obby. after doing that, do the waterfall obby, then jump off (but don't die.) then, go to your right and finish the maze, beat the boss and reset and go to lobby. More Soon.